comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures of Superman
The Adventures of Superman is published by DC Comics. Publication Dates Last Issue :Adventures of Superman #642: 20 Jul 2005 Current Issue :Adventures of Superman #643: 24 Aug 2005 Next Issue :Adventures of Superman #644: 21 Sep 2005 Status Monthly on-going. Characters Main Characters *'Superman/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') Allies *'Lois Lane' - Star reporter for the Daily Planet. Married to Clark Kent. Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. *'Mr. Mxyzptlk' - Imp from the 5th dimension with seemingly magical powers. Loves to bedevil Superman, but once he has been 'tricked' into returning to his home dimension he cannot return to Earth for 90 days. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Metropolis' - Large city in the United States, and current city of residence of Superman. Recent Storylines Adventures of Superman #643 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Adventures of Superman #642 Adventures of Superman #641 Adventures of Superman #640 Adventures of Superman #639 Adventures of Superman #638 When Clark and Lois discuss having a child, Mr. Mxyzptlk arrives and alters reality to show them what life would be like raising a super-powered child. Past Storylines Collections *''Superman: Unconventional Warfare'' - Collects #627-632, plus the back-up stories from #625-626 and secret files profile pages. "The Man of Steel is challenged when a more powerful Replikon arrives for a fight — the first layer of a complex scheme that may prove Superman's undoing!" - WorldCat *''Superman: That Healing Touch'' - Collects #633-638, plus the lead story from Superman Secret Files 2004. "As Lois recovers from her Mid-east ordeal, Superman gets a visit from Mr. Mxyzptlk and receives harsh words from Wonder Woman and Batman in the wake of Identity Crisis!" - WorldCat History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. *JAN05 0283 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #638 $2.50 *FEB05 0260 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #639 $2.50 *MAR05 0383 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #640 $2.50 *APR05 0318 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #641 $2.50 *MAY05 0215 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #642 $2.50 *JUN05 0346 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #643 $2.50 *JUL05 0212 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #644 $2.50 *AUG05 0197 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #645 $2.50 *SEP05 0221 ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN #646 $2.50 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Adventures of Superman #645: 12 Oct 2005 :Adventures of Superman #646: 9 Nov 2005 Links *DC Comics